vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaston (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary :"An 18-year-old Samurai from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado tasked with taking down the Divine Powers. He joins Nanashi to help finish his mission." :''- Official Character Profile'' Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Gaston Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Was able to use Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Gaston can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ with the Spear of Michael (Slew the first form of Shesha) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in the battles against Lucifer, Merkabah and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH, should at least scale to Isabeau) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Spear of Michael, Odin's Gungnir Intelligence: High. The Captain of the Crusaders, the greatest Samurai in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. An expert in combat, be it hand-to-hand, with swords or spears. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: First Appearance | Endgame | Last Boss / Dungeon Gallery Gaston Fanart.jpg Gaston Concept.jpg|''Gaston's Concept Art'' Gaston Michael.png|''Gaston with Michael's Spear in Brave Frontier'' Gaston Gungnir.png|''Gaston with Gungnir in Brave Frontier'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Subjective Reality Users